change of heart
by his-singer94
Summary: one-shot storys! rate review my first one shot so tell me what you think! if you like then write to me and give me ideas!
1. i love you and only you

_this is my first one shot so plzz tell me what you think..._

_i dont own twilight!!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_J POV_**

_**I sat by the creek, my love laying against my chest. Her head rested on my shoulder as I stared into her eyes. There really no one I could ever see myself with. She was put on Earth for me, and I, her. Every now and then she'd run her hand down my arm or my chest. The warmth felt lovely. **_

_**We could sit here for hours on end. With only the sound of the creek and the occasional bird. The days the sun shone was great, but when it didn't… we loved it all the same. There was always the small sentences to each other now and then, but we'd hardly say a thing. We never really needed to. I could see it in her face, and - of course - she could see it in mine. But if there ever was a time that our love had to become more apparent, we'd lightly exchange a kiss. Alice's emotions would speed up, as all ways, and then settle in her heart once more. That's when I'd smile at her and she'd return it with the same love.**_

_**Alice would sometimes decide it was my time for affection and she have me lay my head in her lap. I didn't mind when she did this, for it only gave me a better view of her face. She'd like to run her fingers through my hair and study my features. I have noticed that he seems to love my eyes the most. Alice would stare into them long enough to make me feel my frozen heart beat in place. I would sometimes have to give her the smile- the one she has grown to adore- to get her to look away for a moment so I could regain my solid form.**_

"_**Jasper, what are you thinking about?" Alice had always been a curious soul.**_

"_**You." She'd give me a light giggle and I would smile back. "What are you thinking about?"**_

_**Alice would turn her head to the side. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, I think you know perfectly well what I'm thinking about," she'd tease me. And I did know. She was thinking about me. That's all we would ever think about during these times.**_

_**The corners of our mouths would turn upward. Then I would slowly bring my face up to hers and kiss her lips again and again and again. Once we'd pull apart, the normal felling of belonging somewhere would resume. I'd stare into her eyes and she'd stare into mine. Even after being together just Alice and I for a little over 90 years. She makes me happy she knows that as well as I know I make her happy.**_


	2. the way i feel about you

**_hope you like it..... edwards feelings about bella_**

**_i know a little cheesy!!!_**

**_during twilight ..............._**plz review and rate plz plz plzzzzzzzz**_

* * *

_**

**_E POV _**

I loved to watch as her chest moves up and down to the rhythm of her breathing when she sleeps. Breathing in her sent I smiled. I knew how hard it was that first day but it was getting better all the time. Her blood still tempted me. But I didn't have the urge to kill her anymore, I loved her too much. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go on if she ever stopped breathing. If she ever died. Especially if it was my fault.

But that's what she wanted. She wanted me to change her into a vampire. She wanted me to take away her humanity and her soul. She wanted me to take her life and put her through 3 days of hell wanting nothing but death. Her reason was simply that she wanted to be with me forever. After the horror of her becoming a monster, I couldn't help but feel happy sometimes. She would give up her sweet life to be with me. But that would never happen. As much as I wanted to be with her I could never do that to her. I would never be able to see her blush or listen to her heart rate excel as I came near ever again. I would never be able to see her sleep like this again. But I would forever love her more then describable. So I could never change her.

Here, while she was sleeping, was her most unguarded state. Normally she would watch what she said. Editing her thoughts as she spoke them. Not very much but enough to drive me insane. She was of course abusing the fact that hers was the only mind I could not read. I wondered why...

But my thoughts were interrupted as her sweet, innocent, full lips uttered my name searching. It made me feel like I had a real, working heart when I was around her.

"I'm here," I softly whispered into her ear while her body relaxed when she herd my voice.

I was resisting the temptation, not to kill her but to kiss her knowing my icy lips would wake her. The next time she said my name her voice told me she wanted to tell me something. She knew I was here beside her.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you Edward."

This time I gave in and decided it would be safe to lightly kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too Bella" Her smile mimicked mine as she slept on


	3. i know you to well

_**this one is how rosalie feels about emmett**_

_**there's more then just a pretty face about rosalie she can be deep and i think**_

_**that this will just show you how much!!!**_

_**i dont own twilight!!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_R pov_**

" Emmett?" I asked, I was slightly worried. "Yes, love?" Emmett looked down at me, his gold eyes were playful. "Um, Emmett," not sure how to say this I started again, " Emmett- I know, I just know something is wrong. What is it?" Emmett looked at me for the longest time. He smiled a gentle smile, and then he looked like he was about to cry- if that was possible. "Rosa, I love you- as long as you stay with me, I'll be alright- I love you. I'm oh so sorry, forgive me please," Emmett said this with obvious pain in his voice, I wanted to comfort him, hold him. "For what?' I truley had no idea what he wanted me to forgive. "For not showing you how much I love you ." He was dreadfully in pain I could see it in his eyes. "Hmm, only if you forgive me." I grinned. "For what," he was troubled. "For this," I said as I reached up and kissed him.

Oh yes, I was in love. I was in love with my big teddy bear. He knew how to make me feel like no one ever had even dared. I loved him and he could see it in my eyes as well as I could in his big amber gold eyes. Just the way he would kiss me and hold me. His body so big and mines so tiny. He would enjoyed life no matter what he was human are a vampire. And I loved that cause it made me see what was really important to me in life besides my looks.

_

* * *

_

_plz review and rate tell me what you think and what i can do to be better _

_if you like it tell me and i will make more tell me what you want the next one shot to be about_

_help me help you!!!!!=-)_


	4. alice and her hurt

**_this is the way i think alice felt about her life...._**

**_i dont own twilight....._**

**_read and review plzzz!!!_**

* * *

I sit in the sunshine that's today But shadows stretch out behind me in a place a call home Why Is it that we can't escape the darkness; Gray-dark nights that hunt our blue-light days, Nights that lurk within And hide behind the sunshine of our smiles?

What will it take to shine the sun Into the corners that hide the half-seen predators That shun the light and feed on fear? Nothing.

The light is only a one-way window,The dark inside is me and family and friends have seen to believe that I am what the devil has gave life.

I am Alice Cullen and I believe that I was born with a gift that was given to me by god.

I would go on and on with the sham that my family had put on me.

They put me here in this place I call hell.

A place they say is were I now belong.

One dark night I could not take the pain so I ended it.

With a chair and a piece of cloth I hung myself.

I woke up to believe I was in heave no more pain that I felt.

But no the less I was not but instend a vampire with a dark thrist for bloond that was like no other.

I had found my place.

A place where I now call home and heaven.

* * *

_**wanna thank all the people that reviewed thank so much...**_

_**i will keep wrighting if you keep tell me what you think....!!!!!**_


	5. jasper's pov

**_this one shot is about how jasper feels about alice and her pain of her past._**

**_i really like this one and sorry it's short i couldn't think of what else to write!!!!_**

* * *

She kept the pain inside her it burned from deep within her non beating heart she let the world just slip away and faked it with a smile just like she always did

she lost her love, her life, all gone she wondered what she did, where did she go wrong

more and more the thoughts felt right she dreamed of pain every night the physical pain overcame it all

the emotional pain just seemed so small but slowly the pain disappeard as soon as we meet but not as fast as her emotions reappeared

everything she did was for the better i guess that's why everyone thought she was so pixing like

her problems didn't matter it was like a piece of glass that slowly shattered so becasue she didn't share the pain she felt inside with me her husband or her family alice a happy soul , or so it seemed gave up and died

At least inside she was no more

Her beautie remand but her pain slowing went away

The first time I laid my eyes on her I knew she was a closed book

Her past something she hated to share

She opened up the pages of her past

One night seemed so long how she wanted to be loved by her family

Not to have been a shame to them. She is happy know and nows were she belongs

But deep inside I can feel her emotions change every now and then.I tell her I love her and she returns it with a smile and then a kiss so soft that if she knew it would make her realize how much she is loved!!!!

* * *

**_this story if for Illithya thanks to her for giving me this idea....._**

**_plz rate and review_**


	6. the island

**__**

another one shot my way of what have happened if they i mean bella and edward thought about going back to the island....

**_rate and review please!!_**

* * *

I never felt the feeling that comes along with loveI never felt that you were part of meI never felt, as far as family goes, that I ever really belongedAnd yet I never felt that I was

"free"Now I find myself facing a decision of life and deathAnd I'm wondering which direction I should walkYou have been there as I have needed youI surely will not deny that But when

I listen to your words, it sounds like you want me to just site here and let life fly us byWhere is the man who gave his life to be with meThe man who swore I'd be his wifeTill death do

us part the same words we changed so we would never be apart I felt the love within your heartWhere is the shoulder I could lieWhen times were hardAnd I would cryWhere is this

man I could not let goThe one who said he loved me so?What have I done to change your mindWas it just meOr was I unkindDid you not feel I needed you?Do you think I was not

true?Did you think I could live aloneDid you want time of your own?Did I not see to all your needs?Did you think I could do more deeds?I need you now more than everMy love for you

has never changedI need to feel you right beside meNot like some story that's been rearrangedYou need to step forward And admit itThat we have both changedSo privatelyWe can't envision life togetherThe way that it was meant to bePlease Talk To Me

Edward I need you to talk to me please lets not do this again

"bella I love you you know that, why would you even think such things?"

"Edward I love so please tell me what has been in you mind its hard to do things when you don't tell me whats wrong?"

" bella we have been together more then 50 years and well I think that it's time that we…..well we?"

"god dam it Edward just tell me Im about to have heart attack"

"don't be silly bella you cant have a heart attak your heart doesn't beat"

"EDWARD ANTHANY MASON if you don't tell me what wrong then god help me"

"ok ok I was just thinking about how I wanted to re make that night in the island you know the one that we oh so broke the white room and the blue room well the whole house!" I began to cry

" Isabelle Cullen way are you crying"

" because I thought that it was something else like you didn't want me no more" "not want you are you crazy it's to much fun having you to myself and besides no one can have you now so sorry"

"its ok cuz I don't really want no one else so!"

* * *

**hope you liked it!!!**

**rate and review please!!! tell me what you think!!**

**help me help you!!!**


	7. i'm sorry bella i still love you

**_this one shot takes place in new moon._**

**_its jow i think edward felt when he left bella...._**

**_hope you like rate and review please!!!!_**

* * *

A year has passed since I last saw your face

All the time wishing for your warm embrace. I picture you smiling from ear to ear!

Hopeless wishes you were here. I often wonder why i walked that line?

Was it something you said at any time. Then I think of your pain and sorrow

i told you the future saw no tomorrow for us! How I wished I could have made it all be better

If I only knew then what I read in your letter You wanted to be with me you said with your voice

I thought you would think you made a bad choice

So I absorbed in my own needs and what I had to do

I'm so sorry my love I forgot about you! Though only for a minute did I turn my head Never dreaming when I turned back you'd be dead

As time passes by without you here

I miss you more and more my sweet dear

The memories I have I'll cherish forever

Then we will share them again one day together Goodbye my love goodbye my best friend It won't be long until we meet again

I will be in pain but not for long

For I will kiss your lips once more

On a place you call heaven

The volturi's have no love

For my life they will end, without a second thought

My love we will be together once more

Bella my Bella my love wait for me and we will meet once more

I will tell you have sorry I am hopping you will forgive me

If you don't then I will know that I was your love but once hurt never will you forgive me

Bella just know that I still love you

_**IM SO SORRY BELLA I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU MY DEAR**_

_

* * *

_

** i wanna thank all of you that have rated and reviewed my storys**

**i will be putting up more one shot some time next week!!!**

**thank you all again very very much**


	8. mom please come back

**_this one shot is how i think if esma still had her baby then this might be how she felt about her mom leaving....just read please!!!_**

**_hope you like it...._**

* * *

I miss you so much i miss your gentle touch i miss your warm hands i miss being in your arms i miss you keeping me from harm

although i was young, i still rememberplaying doll in the play room,

sitting on your lap while you watched Tv.

always wanted to be close to me

i don't remember that one day

the day you had to go away you never came back

now it's only you i lack. now you and i will never shop

you will never watch my wedding kiss. never can you yell at me when I mess up

Things changed since you left

Dad got remarried. I don't really like her she treats me like a I'm not wanted.

Today is the day of my prom and I don't have you to help me get ready, to tell me to do whats right.

I have made so many mistakes and so many of them I still don't understand. Dads trys but we all know he's a guy.

Mom please if your still out there

I need you I don't know what to do anymore

* * *

**_please rate and review_**

**_tell me what you think even if its mean cause i know what to work on ok_**

**_thanks_**

* * *


	9. undying love

**_this is my point of view of how i think carlisle feels about his esme....._**

**_please tell me what you think so i an wright more like this...._**

**_as you can see i still need lots oh help so read rate and please review...tell me what you think no matter how bad you think this is ok_**

**_thanks!!!_**

* * *

C POV

As the sun rises in the East So the breaking dawn of my love begins.

As the sun sets in the West I am overwhelmed with a burning desire A desire locked down deep inside. One that cannot be concealed anymore.

I long for one sweet kiss to quench my thirst, the same kiss that we shared that night so long it must seem know. The tender feeling of your lips on mine.

I long for one tender touch to last a lifetime. A feeling to me that it seems like velvet.

At the end of it all you are my deepest desire! I love you not today nor tomorrow, but forever!

When I need a best friend and even someone to love You are there for me, like my undying love.

Whenever I'm feeling lonely Or maybe feeling blue I think of All the little things you do. Whenever I feel lousy And seem to have a frown I remember all your whispers at night " we have been together for 150 years and you still know how to put a spark in my heart" And you just turn it upside down with those words.

Whenever I'm depressed And need you by my side I remember all the sweet things you say To make the sadness go away. When I need a shoulder to cry on You are always there taking away all my fears and loneliness when my life's a mess.

* * *

**like i said i need help so please rate and review**

**THANKS!**


	10. a wolfs heart

Jacob p.o.v

Last good bye, silent night Where the sun has taken its rays? It hurts me to know that I must live only of memories

Without more to embrace than my own body, Without more to wait than the passage of time my first and great love

Gray Sky, sea without water, mourning sun, hidden moon, robbed Dreams, Fragile wolf, not able to run with broken legs

Hopeless without knowing, if you ever loved me

Rain of November, tears in December,

Your lips touched mine, smooth and gentle While your eyes were saying; this is a good bye

How was I going to know that it was the last time? I did not know it, but I felt it

They say the most difficult kiss is the last one, In which you give your soul, passion and heart Now I understand, a flower is born, and soon dies with a see you later, we said forever good bye

Not knowing that we might not see one another

For your love is what ask forsomething I can't get but try is something I do

That night when I knocked on your window

Did you get scared? I wanted to tell you

For my life had changed so much, for your love something I wanted not to change.

No the less it did with a bloodsucker. For he is the one you give your love to,

The one you spend all hope on

You said goodbye to me that night a night that turned gray with a shatter of your voice saying, Edward is the one I love but yet you wanted not me to leave

You said you loved me whom am I to say a differ.

Deep inside I know you mean no harm yet somehow I will always and forever love you

My beautiful Bella!!


	11. Dramatic rescue

**_in this one shot i will be telling you how i would have liked carlisle to change...._**

**_this one is longer and deeper i think so please this one is important so tell me what you think...._**

**_thanks dont forget to rate and review!!!!!_**

* * *

He lies alone. The quiet is all too deafening. It's all there is. To one side of him the phone. Talk.

To the other. The computer, chat. Neither is comforting. "It doesn't matter" he thinks. Nothing matters. Nothing ever will.

Near him, all around him, is the faint scent of death. He looks for something to hold onto. To keep the soul withinThere's nothing.

Nothing. Nothing except the silence, the quiet. "I should get up." he thinks. "What's the point?" is what follows. His hands tremble.

He wants to cry, but he can't. It's almost as if he's immune to the situation. "Stiff upper lip," he thinks "Stiff upper lip" It doesn't help Nothing seems to help.

He searches for something more to hold onto. Anything. All he finds are his thoughts. They're no help. All they seem to do is betray him. As if someone has opened the floodgates, Millions of gallons of thoughts come rushing into his mind. He struggles to stay afloat. He looks for his planking, something to help him stay afloat.

Dreams. He finds dreams, and holds on to them. He won't let go. He won't ever let go. He lies alone. The quiet is all to deafening. It's all there is. To one side of him the phone. Talk. To the other. The computer, chat. Neither is comforting…..

"my wife my kids" something he should of thought awhile ago

"should I just leave them" followed

Death is not that far but yet pain found its way to his heart

Something he lost so long ago know.

Should I just give up for my life I will no longer hold.

For my kids I will no longer see and my wife whom I will no longer kiss are feel.

" Carlisle my love please you must awaken please dear we cant lose you!" his wife so sad chucky with sobs, blinded by tears

" daddy wake up my god wake up daddy I still need you please!!" his oldest girl said. Her soul slowly dieing with the sorrow and fear of losing her father.

It was to late so it seemed they all left broken hearted and tear stained face

" I will save you dear one from pain and sorrow" a deep voice came from the dark.

I felt eternity. My flash backs of my family once again in mind. Darkness gone with in awaken future. For whom brought life to me once more a question I will let the wind forever follow.

* * *

**_thanks for everything and all the hits that i got....!!!!!!!!_**

**_if anyone has any idea write to me and i will make a story just for YOU!!!_**


	12. midnight whispers

**this one shot is about how leah feels about what sam did to her!!**

* * *

L POV

I've been dragged deep, far away, He was never meant to hurt me, not this way. I was blinded by the moon and shadows made by the light,

Now i'm not here anymore, he took me with the night. I called out to you but my words were unspoken, And when he called me the silence was I have is midnight Whispers, calling me now he can't reach me anymore. I can't breathe, I can't find peace,

For my cusion is who he wants.

I am all alone left with his secrets. And now the dark waters cover me whole,

I can't fight back because I have become the life is an echo of what he wanted to believe,

He held me under until I learned not to all I hear is Midnight Whispers, calling me now he can't reach me it turned still and I cried into the night,

As I saw him in house with the one I trusted,

The very one I called family.

He was all in black for he is no longer mines.

Tears ran down the hairs in my face for I was not human

Nor was he but the bride to be new it all to well

Nights go by and mornings go by but what hurts that most is to know

That at midnight the whispers come to me. The midnight whispers come repeating the words we shared that night at midnight!

* * *

**SORRY it took so long to write school is almost over and i still have to study for exams**

**but thanks for reading and rating and for the reviews!!!**


	13. haunted memories

**this one shot is some what like the one i wrote about how bella felt when edward left.**

**this one is like somewhat the next page to her feelings!!**

**again tell me what you thank!!!**

* * *

B pov

Your whisper of lullaby, will always let my pure soul to fall into deep sleep And your sweet voice, will be always haunt in my dreams

Your love that I lust for it, will be not erase from my heart My silent cry that you hear every night, you will feel in my heart how is screaming and grieving for you All my joy that I always share with you,

Are now embraced by loneliness And my pain that I can't bury it, you will see how is killing inside my sanity Our haunted memories…..I lust to be with you

To be again in your arms again To feel your love again My lovely heart who you always heal it will be bleed on your cold ground And drowning inside your lost soul To taste it how much I love you

I hate myself for leaving you all alone And leaving you to walk alone in dark with blind tears And letting to death to poison your conserve heart Still grieving for you In my dream I saw how is darkness apart our love into fragile Calling your name but you just spread your wings and fly away from me

From that moment loneliness touch me From that moment I lost my faith But now I know who I amI am just the shadow, who is walking alone in darkness

Without faith and hope Your blind tears that you always hide will weep down on my face

To taste your loneliness that trapped you in dead world

I lust to be with you, edward To be with you forever, like we always wanted You are not alone anymore my love

I will stay with you for eternity right here in your safety arms And our haunted memories that we always searching in shadows will be in our hearts, again

Its hard to let go of something when you don't have something else to hold on to.

For I woke up and heard the music that played on the night when our lips toughed and my tears sang along

I can still feel the cold and smoothens of your lips.

That time when you danced with me well no music played

I remember the simple things we did.

But the memories I want to forget is goodbye.

* * *

_thankyou for reading it and again sorry it has taken so long for me to write one sots but like i said the story before i had to study for the exams_

_rate and review please!!!!_


	14. my over coming pain

**this one shot is how aice told jasper about her past and how she feels now and then**

* * *

A POV

It's been too long I've faded My spirit Cracked like shards of broken glass

My past haunts me Memories stabbing me in the back pain filling my heart I don't remember what had overcome me All I remember is losing control Turning into something ugly and cold

Something I had never been before Hurting me Hurting you Hurting us Shattering everything we had Like shards of broken glass Your memory is still lodged in me Bleeding sadness and pain

I smile when I'm sad-Don't you see what you've done?

I'm always depressed but A mask shadows my face,Where a smile or smirk 's hard to convince friends

Who know me too well by know something's wrong, But I'm afraid to share, So I tell them that I'm 's hard to ignore what's hidden

Underneath this mask and inside my loneliness I keep within, The emptiness that no one knows, But I somehow keep it. I'm withdrawn from those who care And hide behind my freely given kindness, So no one can suspect me. I'm a loner, a loser,

But it doesn't matter as long as I'm hidden

But know its long I have no room to hide it anymore

My love for you has taken the place of the pain for you

Is who I will share the pain I felt on that night when I became

Alive

Tough you are the only one who has asked about my past

I knew sooner are later I would crack. So now my love you know the pain and sorrow that is inside me for you I will no longer hide.

I can truly saw that im ok know

**_

* * *

_**

**_thank you for reading hopr you liked it_**

**_school is over know so i can have more time to write!!!!_**

**_rate and review please!!!!_**


	15. the naked truth

**this is just a a short letter that i felt rose should write ti emmett......**

**sorry its short i dont really know how to write things like this you know {love letters} hehehehe!!!!**

* * *

Dear emmett

**Tonight I want to make all your desires come true. When you get home I plan to begin my slow seduction. I will make your body feel like its on fire. My lips will caress you, my tongue will lavish you and my hands will explore. My ultimate desire is to leave you wanting more, and just when you think you cant take any more………**

**I cant seem to get you out of my mind. Your rough but smooth skin on mines at night. This is the naked truth of my love to you. That night when we first made love for me it was like anything I had ever known. Sometime you make me wonder how you know what to do to make me feel pleased.**

**You're mines and only mines!!!!!!**

**So now when you get home I will not tell you about how I feel about you but I will show you. Lite candles bubbles in in the tub emmett you're my lover and I yours. I love you and all that you do for me!!!!**

_thanks for reading it _

_rate and review please!!!!!_

_write ideas to me and help make another letter but a longer one!!!!!_

* * *


	16. violence

**this poem is not just what rosalie faces and see's but i felt that i should write something **

**that is more then just some one shot!!!!!**

* * *

The sky turned gray as I stood on the hill facing the east

As the wind blew you cold smell the kill and violence

The sound of horrible and terrifying screams fill the night sky on this cold December night

I see drunks lay knocked out by the poison

Poor kids living the life of violence by whom they 'v grown to love so dearly

Homes in silence streets in blood

A child lays there beaten and alone

Fear of parents something we must not feel but yet in this small town children's lay in the parks the parking lots and under boxes to away from beats after beats

In December the sun doesn't shin in January the sun doest shin

Happiness love sun shin nothing shins in the small town

Where violence is just an every day thing

I walk home walk by the horror humans do to kids that have done nothing

Kids hopes and dreamed burned and bruised

I have seen many of this before

As much as I hate what I am I know that I a vampire will never put so much pain and fear on any

Living sole with fresh sins

Careless hearts form kids that don't want to believe that

Parents to them will do nothing but harm them

They get upset and the kids have to pay sometimes with their life

They will never heal as much as they try to forget I now from living it

It will not be easy

Once though a window I saw a mother trying to help her kids with the shoe lances

She lots control and beat them till blood ran free.

I Rosalie hale am sometimes glad I am no longer a human.

* * *

**hope you like it!!!!**

**rate and review please!!!!!**

**i dont want anyone to think that i wrote this because it's something im facing are whatever its not!!!!!**

* * *


	17. the right word

**_

* * *

_**

this is just a little something i thought would be nice to write.

**_how i think jessica feels about edward but in a different world!!!!_**

**_enjoy!!!!_**

* * *

J pov

One, one little secrete crush.

I had known him his whole life, well at least the time he had spent here in forks

I had always dreamed of being his wife to hold him near and never let go

I would have fantasies about him

Just his smile his dazzling crocked smile made me melt

But yet I never found the right words to tell him how I felt.

Time passed and we both grow

And somehow I still cant find the right words

Perfect changes passed me by.

It was not all me for no matter what I did this guy would not have a clue.

One day my world ended.

My dear friend bella told me

About the wreck he had gotten to

Tears ran down my face and I spoke this words to her

" I will never see his smile that very dazzling crocked smile I loved so much."

At his grave silent cries.

My heart broken all because I waited for the right words.

So I kneel over him and told him

"this is the best time for me to tell you but I think its to late. Edward I love you I have always loved you my sweet dear. Please if if only you knew how I felt sooner then just maybe we could have had a chance. But because I waited for the right words I lost you"

Bella came over to me and gave a letter that had been written by edward

Telling me how he felt about me how much it had hurt that I did not tell him I loved him so dearly for he knew all along but …….

I could no longer read this I ripped it because,

Because I had waited for the right words and didn't just tell him.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed it_**

**_review and rate please!!!!!_**

**_hey im coming up blank with ideas can someone anyone help me please and i will write one and put you in it!!!!!!_**


	18. michael jackson

michael jackson king of pop

not about twilight sorry but im a areally big fan and wanted to show respect.

**_R.I.P KING OF POP_**

* * *

"_**at that I ran to the phone sayin' baby I'm alright, but unlock the door because I forgot the key"**_

_**Something in life are rotten and just unfair**_

_**Some get a good run and others don't get their share**_

_**Life doesn't last forever and is sometimes cut short.**_

_**You would have done anything for anyone even give them the shirt of your back.**_

_**You were kind generous and caring **_

_**Those are things you never lacked**_

_**Some people live there life. But some don't get to leave their mark **_

_**They die to young**_

_**But you will always be remembered **_

_**Sorry your music could not be shared anymore**_

_**Not much to say I guess but that it was your turn **_

_**You're a great hit**_

_**Billie jean, dirty Diana, thriller, the way you make me fell**_

_**Legends **_

"_**Billie jean not my love she's just a girl" " she says I'm the one"**_

_**Everything happens for a reason**_

_**Even if it's not that clear but your spirit is always with us**_

_**You will always be near **_

_**And so life must go on**_

_**Just like it has always but just know you will not be forgotten**_

_**Yesterday today and forever more**_

_**Michael jackson**_

**_ i will be wiriting more twilight one shot very soon promis!!!!_**

**_i just havent been in the mood you know writes block!!!!_**

**_please rate and review_**

* * *


	19. torn by 2 hearts

this one is about how renesemee almost died in a missing scean from **_breaking dawn_**...

* * *

Should darkness hold and keep this time apart from all I've held as mine,what light and smile does future hold

unless I shift and do as told? And if I choose to hold my way, refuse to bend nor think nor sway,

will all you've kept as strong and true descend to die and rot in you? Answer, love, if you may speak ,and tell me if you think me weakin choice to cast love to its grave

for care of one whose lips I crave..What path to take, how far to turn? Two hearts impaled, and one to , endless thought of choice and need; who shall I wound and leave to bleed?

Darkness all around me,I feel you, suffocate, No one else is around my misery,

Can I give anyone the key to the gate? No one realizes the pain, The weakness that I feel,The darkness swallows with vain, My nightmares feel so shadows that hide,The tears I hold back,The old me, has died,

Everything is black. I run, but I still see it, It is hard to face, It pulls me in, bit by bit, It takes me back, back to that place!

* * *

From the memories, I try to run, They are destroying me slowly, not fast, I'm growing weaker; I know they've won, It haunts me, my sadness, it has brought,

I feel the guilt, I can feel the inside rot, The darkness inside me, it built. I feel so insane,These words are my last, Darkness has won, my tears fall like rain, I can't run anymore, it has won, my past has won, I'm sure this is true

,The damage is done, My heart, darkness controls it too. I'm leaving now, You may not want to see, You might not want to know how, Today is the death of for being here, Goodbye, it's time, I'm untied,

I have no fear, It's time that I died.

* * *

**_sorry it took alwhile to write another one but you know summer break i wanna have fun and i have a job so....._**

**_but i hope you like it and tell me what you think rate and review!!!_**


	20. beyond the ashes

**_this one shot is how esme feels about not having a baby_**

**_this takes place on that cold night she died(almost anyway)_**

* * *

Harsh words & violent blows Hidden secrets nobody knows

Eyes are open, hands are fisted Deep inside I'm warped & twisted

So many tricks & so many lies Too many whens & too many whys Nobody's special, nobody's gifted I'm just me,

Sleeping awake & choking on a dream Listening loudly to a silent scream Call my mind, the number's unlisted

Lost in someone so On my knees, alive but deadLook at the invisible blood I've bled I'm not gone, my mind has drifted Don't expect much,

Burnt out, wasted, empty, & hollow

Today's just yesterday's tomorrow The sun died out, the ashes sifted I'm still here, I've been pushed down so many times I feel this time will be the last for a baby I will not consume as I lay here fading

my thoughts are invaded by memories of my past I feel the pressures of shame and rejection buildingas I lay here on the floor this time the blood seen I have no strength to get up

I'm not worth it any more I can tire all I want

God didn't want me to have a baby so life no more has a meaning

Goodbye my husband

* * *

**hope you liked it. sorry it took so long again to write its summer vaca and i was alover the place**

**well thanks for reading so please rate and review**


	21. i pray

this one is about 9-11

hope you enjoy it!!!!

* * *

i pray to see your face again

i pray to her your sweet vocie once again

so i lay my head back down and pray to be yours again

today was a day that horror begain

you went to work and i said goodbye

sorry i never told you all i wanted to say

and now its to late to hold you cause you are so far away

never did i image that i would live without your smile

i lost many people in my life

but nothen comes close to how i feel when i lost you

i never showed you

i thought you would always be there

i took you for granted but i always cared

tears run down cheaks after cheaks

as i pray her tonight god

i know your here with me

but sorrow and pain can't help them self

they find hearts and fill them with bitter brave remores

i wont let time erase

nobody can take your place

though we can never be

i'll keep you close to me

no i still cant forget that evening god

when you took my other half my love and my heart

i know love isn't forever and nothen ever lasts

but maybe things would be different.........

this has been the longest winter without you

i didnt know where to true to

somehow i cant get over you

i know its all in the past but because of that past my future and present

are no longer something i look forwared to.

i love you dear husband

you will forever and always be in my heart

9-11

* * *

we should say a pray tonight for the ones that lost there lives!!!

rate and review


	22. never again

_**this will show you what a harsh world this is!!!**_

* * *

they called you names  
they hurt you bad  
and now we are the ones that are very sad  
why couldn't they see  
just what you meant to me  
you were the secret holder  
the one we loved  
and now where are you  
you took your life because of them  
but they are no better than me or you  
you should have seen the way we saw you  
we loved you  
you cared for us and now where are you  
you life is gone our little angel  
because of some heartless people  
took your self esteem  
and now your gone  
you made them believe that they are stronger  
but they weren't you were  
you just didn't see it  
for you to set your wings free and fly

**_--to Emma who took her life who took her life last year!!!! at the age of 14_**

hope you liked it!!!!!

do not own

* * *


End file.
